Three Cheers for Thomas
Three Cheers for Thomas, retitled Hooray for Thomas in American releases, is the twenty-sixth episode of the seventh season. Plot It's the annual Sports Day and Bertie challenges Thomas to a race to the venue. Thomas manages to stay in front until the Fat Controller asks Thomas to get the medals for him - they have been left in his office. As a "thank you" for collecting all the medals, Thomas gets a medal all to himself. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Bertie * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Harvey (deleted scene) * James (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) Locations * Knapford * Dryaw * The Windmill * Sodor River Bridge * Maithwaite * Wellsworth Trivia * Stock footage from James and the Red Balloon, Make Someone Happy, It's Only Snow, Percy Gets it Right, James and the Queen of Sodor, and Bulgy Rides Again is used. * A London, Midland, and Scottish Railway poster is seen at Maithwaite. * This is the second time Thomas and Bertie have a race. * This is the last episode of the classic series. * This is the last episode to be narrated by Håkan Mohede in Sweden, Tommy Kenter in Denmark and the last episode until Hero of the Rails that Tatá Guarnieri narrated for Brazil. * This was the last episode to be directed by David Mitton * This was the last episode to have Britt Allcroft involved in production. * An instrumental version of Let's Have a Race can be heard during Thomas and Bertie's race. * The Danish title of this episode is "Hip Hooray for Thomas". In Welsh, it is called "Hip Hip Hurrah Thomas". In Japan, this episode is called "Thomas' Thursday". Goofs * After Thomas stops to pick up passengers, his siderods change position. * In the rear shot of Trevor, the left wheels of his cart are not moving. * Percy said he was taking the Fat Controller to the sports day, but when Thomas was stopped, the Fat Controller is seen in his car. * Thomas and Bertie should have known better than to have another race. * As Thomas races through Dryaw, a strange white object (presumably a film glitch) is seen as he goes off screen. * When all the children surround Bertie, his right eye wonky. * Because stock footage is used, James is pulling coaches in one scene, but a few scenes later, he is pulling a goods train. * Thomas is racing Bertie to the station where Sports Day is being held, but for some reason Bertie races to Wellsworth instead. * In the episode, there is a water tower right next to the shed that Thomas, Percy, and Bertie were at, but in a deleted scene with Harvey, the water has moved up and moved to the other side of the tracks. Gallery File:ThreeCheersforThomastitlecard.png|UK title card File:HoorayforThomasUStitlecard.png|US title card Image:JamesandtheRedBalloon37.png|Stock footage File:BulgyRidesAgain25.PNG|Stock footage File:PercyGetsitRight57.png|Stock footage File:HoorayforThomas.PNG File:ThreeCheersforThomas1.jpg|Bertie File:ThreeCheersforThomas.PNG File:ThreeCheersforThomas3.jpg File:ThreeCheersforThomas4.jpg File:ThreeCheersforThomas2.jpg File:ThreeCheersforThomas5.jpg File:ThreeCheersforThomas6.jpg Image:ThreeCheersforThomas9.PNG|Thomas File:ThreeCheersforThomas10.jpg File:ThreeCheersforThomas11.png|Stock footage File:ThreeCheersforThomas12.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas13.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas14.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas15.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas16.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas17.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas18.png|Percy File:ThreeCheersforThomas19.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas20.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas21.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas22.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas23.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas24.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas25.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas26.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas27.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas28.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas29.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas30.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas31.png|Wellsworth File:ThreeCheersforThomas32.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas33.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas34.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas35.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas36.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas37.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas38.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas39.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas40.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas41.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas42.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas43.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas44.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas45.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas46.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas47.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas48.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas49.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas50.JPG|Stock footage File:ThreeCheersforThomas51.jpg File:ThreeCheersforThomas52.jpg File:ThreeCheersforThomas53.png File:ThreeCheersforThomas54.jpg|Deleted Scene Episode File:Three Cheers For Thomas - British Narration|UK narration File:Hooray For Thomas - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes